Lawn and garden edging presents numerous problems which conventional decorative edging does not satisfactorily solve. One form of conventional decorative edging uses multiple nonuniform timbers cut in nonuniform heights attached together from behind by one or more strands of wire. Such conventional decorative edging does not serve as an impenetrable barrier to weeds and grass as they may grow through the spaces between the vertical timbers. Further, with time, the timbers gradually displace with respect to each other if subjected to any pressure due to the fact that the attachment of the wires to the backs of the timbers typically develops horizontal slippage as the timbers age. Further, the use of wire attachments requires the manufacturer to use great care in affixing the wires to the back of the timbers as any deviation in placing the brads in the back of the timbers will cause the brads to miss the support wires which would completely negate their usefulness.
Still further, it is not currently practical to use such conventional decorative edging as a retainer wall for terracing because the use of wire supports attached to the back of the timbers is unsatisfactory for the purpose of retaining the timbers against pressure from behind the timbers.
An alternative conventional edging is comprised of plastic strips which are partly buried in the ground and are partly above ground. While these strips are impenetrable to weeds and grass and are thus useful to separate gardens and lawns from each other they are unsightly. Further, they are not generally useful as a retaining wall for use in terracing if the terrace is to be more than a few inches high due to the fact that such alternative conventional edging has little resistance to vertical pressure. Thus plastic edging, used alone, may collapse if used to retain more than a few inches of terracing.
The commercial advantages of producing a superior multiple use decorative edging which is, stronger, more attractive, more effective and has more uses than conventional decorative edging are enormous as many hundreds of thousands of dollars of edging, are sold in the United States each year.